


Secret Fantasies

by XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX



Series: Ever After High AU Smut [4]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Milk, Out of Character, Pacifiers, Relationship Issues, Secrets, Sex, Sex Talk, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX/pseuds/XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX
Summary: Raven has a secret sexual fantasy she hasn't told Dexter about, and when he finally convinces her to talk about it, he's more than happy to try it out. However, Raven is still having second doubts.





	Secret Fantasies

Dexter and Raven had by all accounts, a pretty kinky sex life. It started at first with them tying each other up with rope and handcuffs. To be honest, it was mostly Dexter who was the one suggesting things. It wasn't that Raven wasn't as kinky as him, she was just too shy to share her fantasies. She had been able to hide her feelings for quite some time, but Dexter soon got curious about just what his girlfriend was hiding. He could tell there was something she was keeping secret from him, some kink she didn’t want to tell him about. Dexter was determined to get to the bottom of it. Sometimes, it even seemed like he was getting close - but then Raven would abruptly shut her mouth, and refuse to talk about it. “You smell so good," Dexter murmured, kissing Raven’s cheek, before planting another on her lips. "I love you." "I love you too," Raven murmured, biting Dexter's lip as she pulled her own away. "I love making you feel good." “Let me make you feel good," Dexter said suddenly. "Why won't you tell me your secret fantasy?" "What secret fantasy?" Raven said, trying to scoff, as if what Dexter was saying was ridiculous. If the way her cheeks turned bright red wasn’t a dead giveaway that she was pretending, the way her voice squeaked and cracked was. Unsurprisingly, Dexter looked completely unconvinced. The only reason he even knew Raven had a fetish was because sometimes she would come very close to telling him. He'd asked her a many times if there was anything she'd want to try in bed. Sometimes Raven said no – a little too quickly. Sometimes she said she would have to ‘think about it’, and never did so. And sometimes she would just say maybe - with the may drawn out, long and coy, getting flustered when Dexter pressed for details. Even though it was obvious she wanted to tell her boyfriend deep down, Raven always chickened out before she could do so. Sometimes - like right now - she denied that she had any special or unusual kink at all, and acted like Dexter was crazy to ask. Often Dexter would just let it go at this point, but not tonight. The truth was he felt guilty, knowing he was getting all his fantasies fulfilled, while his girlfriend wasn't having any of hers satisfied. Dexter was sure whatever it was, it couldn’t possibly be as bad as Raven was making it seem. "Come on, babe," Dexter implored. “You know me. I've told you all kinds of embarrassing shit. You can be honest, I won’t judge you. I never would and never will. You know that." Raven’s breathing quickened, and Dexter could feel her palms getting clammy against his skin. Raven was panicking because she was thinking about telling him. If she were insecure, knowing Dexter would never know, that she would never tell him – well,  _why would she be so nervous about it_? Dexter fixed her with a surprisingly effective pleading look, as he fought to keep the smile off his face. He watched as Raven looked away, biting her lip, worrying it gently for several long seconds…until she suddenly sighed, dropping her head as if defeated. “Okay,” she said, and then looked up, repeating herself louder. “...Okay.”

“Okay?” Dexter asked, wanting to be sure he understood. "Yes, okay," Raven replied. “I do have a secret fantasy, you’re right. I’ve been wanting to tell you…it’s just hard.” "Hey, like I just said, you know I would never judge you –" Dexter began. “It's not really about you," Raven said, interrupting him. "It's more about how I feel about myself. I’ve had these fantasies for as long as I could remember. I always thought it was super perverted. I never wanted to share them with anybody.” "Never ever?" Dexter asked, with a raised eyebrow. Raven's face suddenly changed from light pink to bright red, and she refused to meet Dexter's gaze. "Well…I admit, I have thought about telling you," Raven said. “But I didn't want to freak you out." “Well, I promise not to be freaked out,” Dexter replied. “So what is it?” “Ummm,” Raven said, biting her lip. “Can I tell you later?” At Dexter’s skeptical look, Raven hurriedly explained. “I promise I will. As soon as you want. I just…I guess I’m a little scared that after I tell you, you won’t want to have normal sex with me any more or you won’t think I like it. And I definitely do, so…can we keep going?” Dexter smirked slowly, and Raven slowly returned the look as her hand slid down to find his shaft, stroking it easily back into full hardness. Dexter moaned, rolling his eyes back into his head in pleasure. It didn’t seem like he minded putting the conversation off after all.

* * *

A half-hour later, they were both lying in bed together. Raven's head rested on Dexter's chest, and he lovingly stroked her long purple-black hair. She had her eyes closed, listening to Dexter’s gentle heartbeat, feeling the rise and fall of his chest stop. “So,” Dexter said, trying to sound nonchalant. “What is your secret fantasy?” Raven’s eyes flew open. She wasn't sure whether she was more pleased or scared that Dexter had remembered to bring it up; and so soon. She had half-thought he would fall asleep after the sex, and not remember until later what she’d said - when it was hopefully far too late to request that Raven talk about her dirty thoughts. But Dexter was awake, and he wanted to know. Raven had no choice but to be honest now. "If I tell you," she began, nervously “You’re sure that you won't freak out?" Dexter nodded impatiently and Raven took a deep breath. It was now or never. "You know what an Adult Baby is?" She asked, heart pounding in her throat. She couldn’t go back from this point on, and it excited and terrified her all at once. “Uhh,” Dexter said, squinting. “I don’t…but I could guess. Is it like, age play?” Raven jerked her head in a yes motion. In some ways that made things a little easier, but actually explaining it to him would be…embarrassing. “Right, yep, you’re…right,” Raven said, flushing. “...Sort of. It’s really, really extreme age play. Like playing a baby or toddler." Dexter looked at her, waiting for her to go on, so Raven continued. At least he didn’t seem to be freaking out, so far, anyway. “S-so, people who are, are adult babies, they uh, drink bottles, and call their partners ‘Mommy’, or ‘Daddy’, and act like toddlers,” Raven babbled, blushing as she got to the most embarrassing part of all. “...And sometimes they wear diapers.” “Whoa,” Dexter said, holding up a hand, looking surprised. "Do they…use them?” “Um, s-so-sometimes,” Raven managed to get out. “Mostly just for wetting.” Dexter frowned, and after a moment of silence, Raven hurriedly jumped in again to try and cover up any interest she might have had in the topic, telling Dexter they didn’t have to do this and he was so sweet for asking but obviously it was too weird. “Hey, hey!” Dexter said, grabbing Raven’s chin and making her look into his eyes. "Rae, I don’t think it’s that weird. It’s just new, is all.” Raven whimpered, but smiled weakly at Dexter’s own encouraging smile. “So you like diapers, and being treated like a baby, huh?” he asked. “Yes,” Raven admitted. “Sexually. I want, I want sex to happen.” “Yeah, I thought that maybe you would,” Dexter chuckled. “It’s good to have confirmation, though. What is it about this that you like?” Feeling a little bolder, Raven shrugged, snuggling against Dexter’s chest. It was hard when she was so excited to put her thoughts into words, so she closed her eyes for a few moments to calm herself down, taking several deep breaths. Dexter’s comforting scent soon soothed her, and she sat up, ready to answer. “I think it’s partly just about being completely submissive, and humiliated. It’s really embarrassing to have somebody control your, um, bodily functions,” Raven said, face still red. “Toddlers and babies are controlled every second of the day. And if an adult doesn’t have time to change them…”

 “...They have to sit in their own pee,” Dexter finished for her, and she nodded. “Or worse,” she added, looking away as soon as she said it. “Th-the other reason,” Raven continued quickly. “Is just how taboo it is, I guess. I said it was filthy, and that’s part of what gets me excited?” “Yeah, there’s nothing dirtier than fantasizing about being a helpless baby girl in thick diapers, sucking on Daddy’s special pacifier.” Raven sat up straight suddenly, gulping hard as Dexter’s words struck her naughtiest fantasies directly. He gave her a sly smirk, and she forced a nervous smile onto her face, trying not to look too surprised or delighted by what he’d just said. Raven had fantasized about this day coming, but she’d never really believed it would. “W-wait, so,” she said, stammering badly, you’d be okay with trying it somehow?” “Of course,” Dexter replied. “I told you I wanted to fulfill your fantasy. There’s just one thing.” “Oh?” Raven said, her heart sinking. Maybe he objected to some part of it. Probably the diapers. “I want to really understand this,” Dexter said, squeezing Raven’s hand. “So I want to wait a while to try it out. Do you think if I have questions, you can answer them?” “U-um, I can try,” Raven replied. Her heart was pounding just imagining how this could all possibly be real soon. “Thank you,” Dexter said, pulling her close to him. “I’m so glad you shared this with me.” “Me too,” Raven mumbled, as she breathed in his comforting scent again, and dared to think of it as ‘Daddyish’ for the first time.

* * *

The next week passed in a flurry of filthy bedroom conversations. The more they talked about it, the more confident Dexter got with the idea, seeming to absorb the information like a sponge. Raven suspected he was doing his own research, because he seemed to learn awfully quickly. One night, while he was fucking her, he asked her to beg for Daddy’s load, and Raven squealed as she had an enormous, toe-curling orgasm from the sheer perversion of it. She almost apologized for it afterwards when she’d recovered, since she’d thrashed about like a mad thing - but Dexter’s cheeky grin told her that had been exactly the kind of result he’d been looking for. She had a feeling he was planning something this evening. He’d been unusually secretive, but also happy, that morning. He’d winked when she left for work, too. Raven’s heart thumped as she dared to consider that this might be it. The night he fully explored her ABDL fantasies with her. Raven was looking forward to it more than she’d ever looked forward to anything in her life, but she was also incredibly nervous.  _What was he planning_? She wanted to know so badly, but she also wanted it to be a surprise.  **Wanted him to be in total control**. As she closed the front door behind her and set down her bag, there was no sign of Dexter - even though his car was outside. She checked the living room and the kitchen, but he obviously wasn’t anywhere to be found. " _Dexter_?” Raven called out into the empty house, hearing a floorboard creak upstairs as she did so. “ _Dexter, is that you_?” “ _Yes_ ,” he replied. “ _Come to the bedroom_.” Raven’s heart pounded even harder.  _This was really happening_ ,  **wasn’t it**? She felt giddy, nerves jangling and mouth dry as she climbed the stairs, headed towards the realization of her fantasy. The bedroom door was pulled nearly closed, but not shut all the way. With a gentle push, it opened, revealing Dexter, standing beside the bed…and the items laid out on it. Raven’s eyes were drawn to the diapers immediately. She’d never actually seen or held an ABDL diaper in real life, and she was amazed by how poofy and thick they looked. They had a pure white shell, with a pattern of baby blocks across the crinkly landing strip. Raven instantly wanted to put one on, but there was another thing to look at. A royal blue pacifier. Raven looked up shyly at Dexter, unable to keep the smile off her face. He smiled back, knowing he’d done well - but he asked for confirmation anyway. “What do you think, hmmm?” he asked, as he walked over to Raven, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close so his hands rested on her backside. “Did Daddy do good?” Raven hid her face in Dexter’s chest, squeaking as he called himself ‘Daddy’.  _So fucking hot_! “What?” Dexter teased, pulling her away to look at her red face. “Is it because I called myself Daddy?" Playfully hitting him, Raven next grabbed his hands, squeezing them tightly. She was grinning and bouncing like a little kid on Christmas morning, her face flushed with excitement, waiting to unwrap her present. Or to be wrapped in something else. “Does my little girl want to be put in her diapers?” Dexter asked, rolling the word off of his tongue tantalizing. Raven whimpered, nodding. “Yes. Yes please, Daddy,” she murmured, and Dexter kissed her gently as he began to undress her.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t taken off her clothes before, but now it felt strangely more intimate,  _more intense_. As more and more of Raven's body was exposed, she felt like her whole inner self, heart, and soul, was being exposed as well. Finally, she stood naked, her breasts round against her chest, her hair trailing down her back. She felt Dexter’s approving gaze roving up and down her body, peering between her legs. Raven blushed, squeezing her thighs together slightly - but Dexter tutted, motioning for her to part them. “Don’t hide from Daddy, baby girl,” he told her. “Keep yourself on display for him. In fact, why don’t you turn around for me, hm? That’s it…slowly!” She couldn’t remember ever being this horny in her life, and as she slowly turned around knowing her ‘Daddy’ was watching, part of her wanted to jump straight into sex and skip everything else. As she turned and saw the diaper again, Raven changed her mind back instantly. She wanted to wear that, badly! “Good girl,” Dexter murmured, taking Raven’s slender wrist in his hand. “Lay down on the bed for me.” “Okay, Daddy,” Raven said, the word feeling strange but exciting in her mouth. “I'm a good girl, Daddy.” “You are,” Dexter replied, as he watched her get into position, laying on the bed, her ankles parted and her knees in the air. “Lift your pretty bottom up, baby girl.” Raven tried not to swoon as she pushed herself up away from the mattress. She wanted to hold onto every second of this, but she also wanted to hurry right to the part where she was securely diapered, padded by her beloved Daddy. Raven felt the soft padding of the open diaper against her backside, her rear sinking into it. Plastic crinkled as Dexter shifted her into place, and a moment later, she felt the front of the diaper being pulled up, her private areas hidden from view and nestled comfortably inside a cotton prison. Raven couldn’t contain a soft whimper as Dexter fastened the first tape, and she caught his eyes as he looked down at her with amusement. “Baby loves her diapers, doesn’t she?” he asked, and Raven nodded shyly, feeling the front of the diaper growing snug across her tummy. “Yes Daddy,” she replied, blushing. “Baby wuvs her diapees." “That's a good girl,” Dexter said back as he finally secured the last tape. "Because Daddy thinks you look very, very sexy in them.” “Daddy!” Raven squealed and giggled, pretending to be scandalized. “That’s a naughty thing to say.” “Oh, is it?” Dexter asked, pulling her up effortlessly. “Well maybe I’m a naughty Daddy then. For a naughty little girl.” “Hmf,” Raven pouted. She was amazed by how easily she was getting into the role already. “Don’t pout, baby,” Dexter said, smirking. “Let Daddy put your jammies on.” Daddy helped her put them on, and soon the diaper was pressed more firmly against her, and as the fabric of her pajamas shifted, so did it, crinkling loudly. “Silly baby girl,” Dexter teased, smiling, seeming completely at home in his role, too. “Get your binky, little one.” “Ohhh,” Raven said, reaching clumsily out for it on the bed. It only took a moment for her to pop it into her mouth, and once there, it seemed to fit perfectly. Instinctively, she suckled on it, sighing happily. Raven felt a little more carefree, giddy and small. She clung to Dexter, grinning as he patted her crinkly backside, him feeling it against his hand. “I love you, Daddy,” she mumbled behind her pacifier, as she was led downstairs, eager to see what was next.

 “Sit here, baby girl,” Dexter ordered, as he draped a soft blanket over Raven on the couch. “Daddy has to go get something.” Raven blushed as she looked up at him, but he was already leaving, not looking at her reaction. Raven’s toes wriggled under the blanket as she waited. She could hear Dexter in the kitchen, using the microwave for something. Raven used a free hand to gently pull on the ring, sucking hard as she did so. She did that for a while, seeing how hard she could tug before her suction wasn’t enough, and the binky popped free. Giggling, Raven repeated that a few times - before she heard her Daddy coming back, and looked up, eagerly. With a little blush, Raven realized Dexter was carrying a full baby bottle of chocolate milk. She couldn’t tell from where she was, but she assumed it was heated, and that was why she’d heard the microwave. She watched as Dexter sat down on the couch, and gently patted his lap. Raven looked up at him hesitantly. _Was he asking her to_? “Come on, sweetheart,” Dexter beckoned. “Lay on Daddy’s lap.” Raven was only too happy to comply, heart thudding with glee as she clambered onto Dexter’s lap, rolling onto her back. There were a few awkward repositionings as Dexter's baby girl squirmed into place. But finally he held her, supporting her with one arm that wrapped securely around her side, her head resting against his chest and upper arm. The other arm offered the nipple of the warm bottle of brown milk, and after a moment’s hesitation, Raven parted her lips, allowing it to slip inside her mouth. “Good baby,” Dexter said, softly, with love in his voice. “I love you so much, Rae. Her mouth full so she couldn’t reply, but she didn’t need to - it was obvious she was brimming over with love for him too, as her wildest fantasies were realized. The sweet chocolate flavored milk filled her mouth, although she had to rhythmically suck to get it out. That little motion made Raven feel completely like a baby, tiny and dependent on her Daddy to feed her as he held her bottle up, supporting her lovingly. The warmth of their bodies together felt like a glowing ember of love shared between them, and Raven sighed through her nose, knowing she could have lay there forever in Dexter’s arms. She wanted the moment to last forever, but eventually Raven realized she’d drained the entire bottle. Whimpering, she suckled on air for a few moments, before Dexter slowly slipped the bottle from her lips, sitting her up. Raven felt him rubbing and patting her back, and a moment later, on cue, she burped gently. She blushed, but Dexter just pulled her towards him, laying her head on his chest once more. Her pacifier was put back in, and Raven sucked slowly on it as she nuzzled against her Daddy. Slowly, tenderly, Dexter rocked the diapered girl on his lap, cuddling her close as she sighed, her relaxing against him. The total peace she felt was only slightly offset by the tingling excitement she felt between her thighs. They were pleasantly building on each other. 

* * *

 Daddy had put on a movie, and they were both watching it quietly, with Raven sitting beside Dexter and leaning on him. She had rushed home from work today, forgetting to use the bathroom, and now she could feel her bladder straining. Raven didn’t want to break character, but she was sure Dexter wouldn’t be okay with her actually using the diaper, _would he_? “Daddy,” Raven said softly, blushing. “I have…I have to go pee pee.” She looked up at him hesitantly, but Dexter just rubbed her shoulders lovingly before responding. “Go in your diaper, then, baby girl,” he said, casually. “That’s what it’s there for.” “A-are you sure?” Raven asked. She’d never dared to even fantasize about this. Actually using her diaper now when she was a grown woman seemed so naughty, and doing it right there, with her boyfriend watching. Raven sucked her pacifier worriedly as Dexter sighed, gently looking up at her. “I’m completely sure,” he said, smirking, and then something seemed to strike him. “In fact…come here." “W-what are you doing, Daddy?” Raven asked after pulling out her pacifier. “I want you to sit on my lap, princess,” Dexter urged, as he took off everything she was wearing, except for the diaper. “...While you go potty.” Raven made a squeak of alarm. “Daddy! Yo-you…You don’t mean that, right?” Raven asked, her heart hammering as he stood up. She felt completely bare and exposed in front of him. Without speaking, Dexter took her by the hand and led her over to him. Raven hesitated, locking her legs for a moment, uncertain that Dexter really wanted this. In response, he found the zipper of his jeans, and slowly undid them, so his stiff, throbbing cock jutted out into the air. Raven’s eyes went wide. “I’m so horny for you, baby girl,” Dexter said, and when he pulled her closer once more, there was no resistance. “Press your diaper right up against Daddy, that’s a good baby.” Trembling with arousal, Raven straddled Dexter compliantly. He guided her pacifier back into her mouth, and soon she could feel the hardness of his shaft pressed up against her, through the diaper. Raven whimpering as she felt the padding pressing against her slit, teasing her. Her bladder felt swollen. Her body was urging her to empty it. She looked into Dexter’s eyes questioningly. “Come on, sweetie,” he said, smiling, as he pushed his hips up, grinding his shaft against the outer shell of the diaper. “Let go…wet your diapers for Daddy.” Raven whimpered around the pacifier, unable to disobey such a direct, arousing command. Blushing furiously, she tensed her muscles, pushing, and then relaxing as she slowly wet herself. Warm urine seeped into the front of the diaper and it swelled outwards, against Dexter’s aching length, making him throb slightly as Raven watched, mesmerized. It felt so good to do this, to let go completely, and she moaned shamelessly around her pacifier, humping slowly against Dexter’s cock as she continued to empty her bladder into her diaper. She felt a wonderful, potent mix of innocence and naughtiness. The fact this seemed so wrong only made it feel more right. Arousal was growing inside her like a burning fire. As Raven finished wetting herself, they both shivered slightly, as if experiencing a shared orgasm and Dexter kissed her firmly on her binky, pressing it deeper into her mouth.

“Such a good baby girl,” Dexter murmured, as his hands found her hips, wrapped in the crinkly plastic of her padding. “Wetting your diaper for Daddy. Did it feel good?” “Y-yes, Daddy,” Raven moaned, rolling her hips against him, whimpering with arousal. “It felt so good.” “Let’s both make each other feel good, together,” Dexter said, smirking as he undid the tapes on each side in one surprisingly smooth movement. Raven squealed as she felt her sodden diaper being stripped away, and now there was nothing between them, her slit slick with her own urine and excitement as they both worked together to position her eager entrance against Dexter's dripping cock. With a single thrust, he entered her, groaning as his hips rolled up to push himself all the way in. “Oh, Daddy,” she moaned breathlessly as she felt him deep inside her. “I-it feels so good, Daddy.” Dexter moaned himself, holding onto her hips for dear life as he worked his throbbing length back and forth inside the molten pot of ooze that was his baby girl's pussy. The fantasy seemed to have gripped him tightly too, almost as tightly as the clenching warmth of Raven. They moved together, overwhelmed with bubbling pleasure. Raven’s pacifier soon fell from her lips as she gasped and cried out, feeling Dexter’s cock pushing in and out of her, over and over, teasing her. His length stroked again and again against her that sweet spot inside of her, making her tremble as the pleasure built up. The Daddy and baby girl were a moaning, writhing, humping mess for the next few minutes as they enjoyed each other, enjoying the fantasy, crying out ‘ _ **Daddy!**_ ’ and ‘ _ **baby girl**_!’ occasionally in time with their passionate movements. They loved this, loved each other, and both of them knew Raven never had any need to hide this ever again. “D-daddy! I’m go-gonna c-cum!” Raven squealed impulsively, feeling her peak approaching, her whole body tense as Dexter’s hard cock pounded away at her. “Come with Daddy, princess! Cum around Daddy’s cock!” Raven trembled, eyes wide - and then she did exactly that, squealing and thrashing as she orgasmed, clenching and massaging her Daddy’s deeply embedded erection. Her clit throbbed and tingled, and through the haze of her own pleasure she felt Dexter pumping his hot cum deep inside her.

She moaned wordlessly, back arched as she squeezed out every last second of pleasure, shaking all over as she clung to her Daddy, feeling the last few lazy spurts into her. “Ohhh… Daddy.” “That’s my girl,” Dexter murmured, kissing her cheek as he gently guided her off of his lap, and onto the couch beside him. “That’s Daddy’s little girl.” And as Raven’s eyes closed happily, she sighed, knowing it was true.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very out of character, but regardless, I still wanted to make this idea anyways. Still a cute story I think, and I like it!


End file.
